


A little ray of hope

by MarUmiWrites



Series: Lady dragon and exiled prince [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 20:01:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13554549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarUmiWrites/pseuds/MarUmiWrites





	A little ray of hope

Was late at night when a knight jumped inside the hole, carrying a huge bag. The dragon recognized him immediately. Was the last knight that tried to kill her.

 

\- Do you mind if I stay here, even knowing what I did to you? - asked the knight.

 

She looked at him, surprised. Then, she examinated and smelled him. He didn't move. He knew that she wouldn't trust him that easily again.

 

He could see her broken wings, her strong legs from all the times she escalated that hole to get out, all the scars from all the times she fell, all the scars made by weapons, and how careful was her with the human bones under her claws. That was the thing that most surprised him.

 

As soon as she knew he brought food, she went backwards and laid down, giving him space to move.

 

\- You're... Way tinier than other dragons - said the knight. A silent roar was heared. That was her answer -. So... Can I stay? - the same kind of roar was heard.

 

Taking those roars as a "yes", the knight approached to her carefully. He didn't want to scare her. As soon as he sat at her side, she put her head in his lap. Carefully, he petted her. Her skin and scales were warmer than he thought.

 

\- Sorry for... stabbing you before. I wasn't thinking on how you could feel. A lot of kingdoms want to kill you. A dragon that can't move is an easy prey for them. But I'm not a normal knight.

 

The knight removed part of his armor, showing the dragon six scars near to his heart. One was way bigger than the others. She looked at the scars, and then at him, waiting for an explanation.

 

\- Once I was a prince from a far away land, but I was exiled by my own father and my title was removed. I'm not a prince anymore. But my father sent a message to all kingdoms in the world. If I try to recover my title by marrying a princess, they are authorized to kill me. Some princesses used that to try to kill me by seducing me. The last one nearly did it.

 

The dragon put her head in the shoulder of the knight, giving him a hug. Soon the knight understood what she was doing, and returned the hug surrounding her neck with his arms.

 

\- It's okay. I gave up on that. But I'm here for you, and I will protect you. From now on, we are friends, okay?

\- Thank you...

 

The sweet voice of the dragon surprised the knight, but made him smile. He didn't know that dragons could talk, but she trusted him enough to tell him.


End file.
